


pouco a pouco

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: "Eu não quero ser o cara certo, eu só... Quero ser alguém que saiba que posso te beijar quando me der vontade, ou que vá dormir ao seu lado e acordar com você enroscado em mim... Coisas mínimas, Baekkie, coisas que fazem eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você."baekhun





	pouco a pouco

**Author's Note:**

> escrita em 31/07/2015, de aniversário pra luiga.

# pouco a pouco

Baekhyun sempre fora um cretino pequeno e adorável, Sehun sabia disso.

Sehun sabia que Baekhyun tinha a mente mais suja que uma latrina e sabia que deveria se importar com o que diriam ao vê-lo andar ao lado de alguém tão Byun Baekhyun. Nunca houve um termo certo para definir aquele menino, se não seu próprio nome.

Baekhyun era afeminado e gostava de contar sobre quantos paus queria já ter chupado na vida, mesmo que sua boca suja jamais entregaria o quão virgem ainda era, enquanto Sehun gostava de tentar ignorá-lo a todo custo, imaginando o amigo dizendo todas aquelas coisas sobre ele, e não a respeito de outros homens avulsos.

A verdade incontestável era que Sehun era perdidamente apaixonado por Baekhyun, mas Byun sempre se limitava a rir e murmurar um “ninguém quer amar uma puta, Hunnie”, quando o mais novo insistia em lhe contar sobre seus sentimentos. “Você está errado”, Sehun murmurou certa vez, “estou pouco me fodendo pra você ser, ou não, uma puta”.

Baekhyun morava com a mãe, pois seu pai havia falecido muito cedo. Ela era uma mulher bonita, tinha sonhos presos dentro do peito e o sorriso retangular idêntico ao do filho único. Para a sorte de Byun, sua mãe decidiu se mudar da Coreia do Sul pouco tempo depois de seu pai vir a óbito, achando que ficar ali só lhe traria mais tristezas. Sorte, ele pensava ter, porque, ao menos naquele país, podia ser ele mesmo e ainda manter um emprego numa lojinha de música.

Conheceu Oh Sehun na faculdade, ele cursando música, e o mais novo, direito. Sehun não tinha cara de quem, algum dia, se enfiaria num terno-e-gravata e defenderia bandidos ou mocinhos num tribunal – embora pensar naquilo fizesse Byun sentir um sorrisinho matreiro crescer no canto da boca.

Sehun gostava de pintar e dançar; gostava de olhar Baekhyun falar meia dúzia de palavrões seguidos e rir daquele seu jeito peculiar, fazendo os olhos se tornarem duas linhas curtas e finas. Sehun realmente gostava de pouquíssimas coisas, bem verdade. No entanto, entre e no centro delas, estava Byun Baekhyun.

Certa vez, Sehun perguntou a Baekhyun por qual maldito motivo ainda não havia dado a bunda, já que tanto dizia querer fazê-lo. Baekhyun nunca foi do tipo de corar e dar risinhos tímidos, então só sorriu genuinamente e respondeu que estava esperando pela pessoa certa.

Era em momentos como aquele que Sehun se pegava querendo – céus, como queria! – que Baekhyun, enfim, percebesse que ele podia, e muito bem, obrigado, ser aquele cara certo.

# ~

\- Porra, Sehun! – Baekhyun xingou alto quando fora pego de surpresa por dedos ágeis dedilhando seu pescoço. – Sabe que sinto cócegas, seu filho da puta. – ralhou mais uma vez, esfregando a área com a palma esquerda.

Havia tirado algum tempo entre as aulas para ir ao refeitório da faculdade e comer alguma coisa, pois havia acordado tarde demais e sequer tivera tempo de tomar um café da manhã satisfatório. Sehun, agora ao seu lado, ria sem mostrar os dentes, como sempre fazia quando Baekhyun ficava irritado. Ele era lindo de todas as maneiras, e era tão injusto...!

\- Pare de drama, menino. – brincou, recebendo um olhar atravessado em retorno. – Adoro essa carinha que você faz quando tá bravo, Baekkie.

\- Por favor, não comece com gracinhas a essa hora da manhã. – pediu, voltando sua atenção ao suco que tinha na mesa a sua frente. – Ontem fui dormir tarde, tentando compor a droga de uma música, e hoje nem tive tempo pra tomar a porra do meu café! – bufou, não conseguindo romper o lacre da caixinha do suco. – Porcaria de lacre que não abre...

Sehun riu abafado, tomando a caixa alheia e a abrindo com facilidade, devolvendo-a a seu dono.

\- Meu dia começou uma merda, aposto que vai terminar do mesmo jeito! – continuou seu monólogo, suspirando em enfado. – Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de nada?

\- Já disse que gosto de te ouvir falando. – deu de ombros.

\- É insuportável monologar, Sehun. – revirou os olhos. – Se quer me ouvir falando, então fale comigo. – Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior. – Deixe de ser um cuzão.

\- Sabe que tem um cara novo na minha turma? Ele é intercambista, veio da China. Acho que se chama Zitao, ou algo assim... – franziu o cenho, assumindo uma expressão pensativa por alguns segundos. – Enfim... O caso é que ele me pediu ajuda com algumas matérias, inclusive com inglês. Você acredita que ele veio pra cá mal sabendo falar inglês?! – riu de canto. – Sorte a dele conseguir arranhar no coreano...

\- Nunca ouvi você falar tanto de um colega assim, tão animado. – espantou-se.

\- Quantos caras você vê falando coreano nessa droga de faculdade? Claro que vou me sentir empolgado por aparecer mais um. – deu de ombros outra vez, entrando na defensiva.

\- Você quer dar pra ele. – constatou.

\- O quê? – quase gritou, achando um verdadeiro disparate Baekhyun chegar àquela conclusão.

\- Ele é alto, não é? Caras altos parecem fazer o seu tipo... – pendeu a cabeça para um dos lados, pensativo. – Aposto que ele é lindo. – fez beicinho, ouvindo o mais novo respirar fundo ao seu lado. – Que inveja...

\- Não fale tanta bosta, idiota. – revirou os olhos. – Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que o único cara pra quem eu daria a bunda, sem reclamar uma vez sequer, é você? – questionou com seriedade.

Baekhyun o encarou por longos segundos, perscrutando suas feições. Sehun parecia falar a sério, mas... Algo nele não parecia tão sério como talvez pretendesse soar. Então Byun riu um riso descarado, estapeou o braço alheio e meneou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Já disse pra parar de gracinha. – meneou a cabeça outra vez, enfim tomando um pouco do próprio suco de caixinha. – Uma hora ainda como essa sua bunda pálida, Sehun-ah. – brincou; Sehun revirou os olhos, impaciente.

\- É o que eu mais quero. – acompanhou o riso melodioso do mais velho. – Babaca.

# ~

Era tarde da noite e Sehun xingava até a décima geração da família Byun, porque seu celular tocava incessantemente e só o bastardo do seu melhor amigo poderia estar ligando àquelas horas. Revirando na cama, estendeu o braço até o criado mudo ao lado da cama, tomando o aparelho, que cantava uma música irritante e vibrava como se não houvesse amanhã, então o atendeu.

\- Não fala nada! Troca de roupa e vem pra minha casa. Agora! – disse um animado Byun.

\- Me diga que está me ligando a essa hora porque quer transar comigo, por favor. – a voz soava grogue, o que fora um motivo a mais pra fazer o rapaz do outro lado da linha rir escandalosamente.

\- Não seja um fodido. – murmurou. – Venha! Estou esperando por você.

\- Espero que sem roupas. – comentou, antes de ter a ligação terminada.

Respirando fundo, decidiu que seria melhor tomar um banho e ir saber logo o que diabos Baekhyun pretendia. Conhecendo bem aquele maluco como conhecia, podia jurar que não seria boa coisa.

No entanto, bobo apaixonado como era, decidira dar uma chance.

(afinal, era o que sempre fazia quando se tratava de Byun)

# ~

\- Não é incrível? – questionou Baekhyun, apertando teclas aleatórias da máquina que detinha a sua frente. – Minha mãe ganhou de um amigo do trabalho, disse que eu deveria usá-la. O que você acha?

\- Acho que deveríamos estar dormindo nesse exato momento, se quisermos assistir as aulas de amanhã. – murmurou com a voz ainda enrouquecida pelo sono.

\- Besteira. – estalou a língua no céu da boca. – Estive pensando em escrever um livro sobre você, se importa? – questionou sem tirar os olhos da máquina de datilografia.

\- Desde quando pede minha permissão pra fazer algo com a minha vida? Estou chocado! – encenou uma falsa expressão de surpresa, recebendo um riso melodioso como recompensa.

\- Estou falando sério. – fez beicinho.

\- Eu poderia beijar você agorinha mesmo, Byun. – murmurou, recebendo um daqueles olhares cortantes que Baekhyun costumava lhe direcionar. – Ok, escreva sobre o que quiser. – deu de ombros. – Sabe que tem minha permissão.

\- É por isso que eu amo você! – sorriu de todos os dentes, abraçando o amigo pela cintura. – Venha, vamos dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia! – não esperou que Sehun lhe respondesse, logo o puxando pelo pulso para o próprio quarto.

# ~

O alvorecer já despontava no firmamento quando Sehun se perguntou qual fora o pecado colossal que havia cometido pra merecer passar pelo que estava passando. Baekhyun lhe chamou para dormir, mas, em momento algum, disse-lhe que dormiriam na mesma cama. Em nenhum momento lhe contou que o abraçaria durante seu sono, ou que lhe forçaria a afundar o rosto em seu cabelo com cheiro de morango.

Céus... Era tortura demais pra que pudesse suportar.

Sentia-se desconfortável por tê-lo tão perto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe parecia tão reconfortante; tão adorável e perturbadoramente bom...

\- Hey. – murmurou para o escuro. – Baek, ‘cê tá acordado? – inquiriu, não tendo respostas.

Dando-se por vencido, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

# ~

Um maldito despertador tocava; Sehun xingou alto e tentou se remexer na cama, sentindo um peso desconhecido sobre seu peito e, ao olhar pra baixo, pegou-se engolindo a seco por dar-se conta de se tratar de Baekhyun, que agora já tinha as pernas entrelaçadas às suas e a boca entreaberta próxima a seu pescoço.

Mentalmente, contou até dez e pediu a todos os santos e deuses que lhe tirassem daquela situação, porque podia sentir todo o corpo quente de Byun encostado ao seu, e ele já não sabia se sua sanidade poderia suportar tanto.

A coisa pareceu piorar quando Baekhyun deu-se conta de que o despertador ainda tocava e decidiu se espreguiçar, ainda de olhos fechados, fazendo sua virilha pressionar a coxa alheia. Sehun respirou fundo, contou até cinco e fechou os olhos, pois juraria que alguma coisa dentro de sua cabeça se partiria, caso não se controlasse.

\- Bom dia, Hunnie. – balbuciou com rouquidão, sorrindo pequeno. – Desculpe ter tomado seu espaço durante a noite...

Baekhyun tinha as pupilas injetadas, os olhos pequenininhos e um sorrisinho genuíno na boca rosada, os cabelos apontando em todas e em nenhuma direção ao mesmo tempo, e Sehun não conseguiu se conter quando sua mão correu o pescoço alheio, alojando-se em sua nuca num carinho reconfortante. Byun sorria como um gato manhoso; Sehun não viu mal algum em beijar sua boca.

Não era a primeira vez que Sehun e Baekhyun dividiam a cama, mas era a primeira em que o mais velho tomava tanta liberdade em abraça-lo enquanto dormia e se permitir permanecer do mesmo modo ao acordar. Sehun sentia-se ultrajado, usurpado, preso na teia de Byun Baekhyun.

Estava tão perdido...

Baekhyun se afastou devagar do pequeno selar, mordeu o lábio inferior e lhe olhou no fundo dos olhos.

\- O que está fazendo? – inquiriu.

\- Beijando você. – respondeu o obvio, fazendo o menor rir fraco.

\- Sem gracinhas. – pediu. – O que está fazendo?

\- O que eu já deveria ter feito, Baek. – contou aos sussurros. – Quero te beijar desde muito tempo, mas, ou você é muito burro, ou se faz de sonso, por que... Bem, sempre deixei bem claro minhas intenções.

\- Somos amigos.

\- Amigos também beijam. – deu de ombros. – Amigos também fodem.

\- Sehun... – sibilou em tom de alerta.

\- Eu só não consigo sentir você inteiro se roçando em mim e me manter distante, entende? Me dá um desconto, vai. – meneou a cabeça em negativa e riu.

\- Acontece que ninguém nunca quer a puta pra algo além de sexo. – sussurrou o que sempre pensou ser óbvio. – Você vai quebrar a cara, e vai ser feio, quando descobrir que é bom demais pra mim...

\- Porra, Baek! – ralhou. – Você poderia já ter chupado toda a Ásia e dado pra a América inteira, e eu ainda iria querer beijar você da mesma forma. – suspirou e acariciou os fios de cabelo do mais velho. – Não estou pedindo pra se casar comigo, deixe de ser um cuzão. – pediu e Byun riu alto.

\- Primeiro, vamos nos levantar e escovar nossos dentes. Depois, acertamos o que tivermos de acertar. – Sehun sorriu e acenou uma vez com a cabeça.

# ~

Baekhyun tinha um cachecol cor-de-rosa no pescoço e usava botas de neve da mesma cor, ainda que apenas ventasse lá fora. Tinha um vinco na testa e o lábio preso entre os dentes, os dedos martelavam as teclas da maquina de datilografia e, na cabeça, fervilhavam ideias sobre o que ainda queria escrever.

Sehun estava sentado ao seu lado, lendo algum texto pra alguma aula insuportável (e sabia aquelas duas informações unicamente porque Oh insistia em reclamar sobre o quão chata aquela matéria era), mas volta e meia olhava Byun, de esguelha, notando como ele estava concentrado no que fazia.

\- Eu estive pensando... – falou alto, quebrando todo aquele silêncio sepulcral. – Talvez devêssemos transar. – contou; Baekhyun riu tão alto quanto conseguiu. – É sério.

\- Como posso saber se você é a pessoa certa, e não um cara que quer gozar na minha boca e depois desaparecer? – brincou, não tirando os olhos do que ainda fazia.

\- Na verdade, eu... Eu não quero ser o cara certo, eu só... Quero ser alguém que saiba que posso te beijar quando me der vontade, ou que vá dormir ao seu lado e acordar com você enroscado em mim... Coisas mínimas, Baekkie, coisas que fazem eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você. – fora franco, finalmente tendo o olhar e atenção alheios.

\- Ok... Me pegou desprevenido. – riu divertido. – Não sei o que responder agora, seu filho da puta. – fora a vez de Sehun rir. – Não pode fazer essas coisas, sério.

\- Fazer o quê? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso, sabe? Me dizer coisas adoráveis e me fazer cogitar transar com você do jeito mais amoroso que eu conseguir. Não pode dizer que está apaixonado por mim e esperar que eu não tente desconversar com alguma piada; você me conhece bem, sabe como sou.

\- Eu sei. – concordou.

\- Não posso magoar você. – refletiu em voz alta.

\- Vamos nos magoar mais cedo ou mais tarde, babaca. – bufou, meneando a cabeça em negativa. – Só vamos precisar saber lidar com as consequências, o que podemos aprender com o tempo. Qual é, Baek?! Vai me dizer que nunca se imaginou por aí, de mãozinhas dadas comigo.

\- Claro que não! – fingiu-se ofendido. – Essa coisa brega é com você.

Sehun riu e sorriu, porque sabia que aquilo fazia parte de quem Byun Baekhyun era. Quando o mais velho se distraiu, aproximou-se o suficiente pra lhe roubar a boca num rápido selar, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior e lhe retribuir o olhar.

\- Um passo de cada vez. – pediu. – Não quero fazer merda.

\- Então retribua quando eu te beijar.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, mas lhe devolveu o beijo roubado.

# ~

Baekhyun gostava do jeito como Sehun lhe beijava a boca, querendo toma-lo como alguém sedento toma seu primeiro como d’água num dia tórrido de verão; gostava de como os dedos alheios passeavam por sua pele, marcando-a, e de como as mãos espalmavam e acariciavam sua tez.

Havia muito em Sehun pra se gostar, ele sabia, principalmente pelo fato de ele nunca se importar com a quantia de palavrões que saíam de sua boca, ou sobre os tantos caras que já tinha desejado chupar. Sehun sempre lhe dizia o quanto gostava dele do jeito como era, que estranharia caso algo mudasse, e era disso que Baekhyun gostava, de poder ser ele mesmo, sem máscaras, quando próximo a Oh.

Talvez tenha sido aquele um dos motivos pra se sentir tão seguro e se deixar fazer amor com seu melhor amigo; talvez tenha sido o ponto chave pra deixa-lo adentrar ainda mais em sua vida, como se não houvesse o feito o suficiente.

E Sehun pediu, implorou pra que Baekhyun o fodesse, que o fizesse seu, que tomasse seu corpo do mesmo modo que havia feito com todo o seu ser. E Byun não se fez rogado, rompendo-lhe a sanidade ao invadi-lo, ambos tornando-se um só.

Sehun sorria e gemia e pedia que, por favor, não parasse de se mover porque, porra, aquela droga era tão bom, que poderia derreter feito neve em inicio primaveril.

Parecia acontecer tão rápido, mas tão devagar...

E Baekhyun amou pertencer a Sehun, e Sehun amou ainda mais Baekhyun.

# ~

\- As putas deveriam ser muito amadas. – constatou Sehun num dia quente de verão.

\- Por quê?

\- Elas só estão fazendo o que querem fazer, ué. Se estão felizes, não é o que deveria importar? – questionou; Byun deu de ombros. – São livres, fazem o que desejam, e são julgadas por agirem de forma que as deixe felizes... – estalou a língua no céu da boca. – Hipocrisia.

\- É por isso que eu te amo. – sorriu, sentindo-se aquecido.

\- Também amo você. – fora o mais sincero que conseguiu ser, sorrindo.

\- Prove depois, enquanto me chupa bem gostoso. – brincou, fazendo Sehun rir bem alto.

\- Como queira. – mordeu o lábio inferior, caindo no riso junto ao mais velho logo após.

# ~

Baekhyun tinha muitas dúvidas e muitas certezas.

Sabia que gostava de Sehun, que queria terminar aquela porcaria que havia começado a escrever, ainda que tivesse certeza de estar um completo lixo, e que a melhor decisão que havia tomado nos últimos tempos fora justamente aquela de dar uma chance a um nós – porque, antes, Sehun e ele eram apenas nós quando se tratava da amizade que tinham.

E se pegava rindo toda vez em que se lembrava de como as coisas aconteceram, porque, bem... Byun nunca fora dos mais doces, enquanto que Sehun tinha sua doçura toda embalada num plástico meia-boca.

Mas Sehun era tão lindo – tão só seu...

Sehun lhe beijava na boca e Baekhyun ia aos céus. Porque beijar Oh Sehun sempre lhe seria como deitar nas nuvens, lamber algodão-doce ou ser beijado pela brisa serena num fim de tarde. Sehun todo era um fim de tarde outonal. E Baekhyun amava tanto o outono...

Nenhum dos dois se preocupou por um bom tempo em nomear aquele relacionamento que tinham, por não acharem necessário. No entanto, sabiam que se pertenciam.

E já era bom o suficiente pra muitas eternidades – e mais seis dias.


End file.
